User blog:SierraSia/Top Five Most Difficult Chao in the RP
One of the cutest species in the RP is the Chao, thouse adorable little blue creatures that can be fun to play with in the Chao Gardans. However, in the RP, there are some Chao that aren't fun to play with. In fact, as much fun as Chao can be in the RP, there are some Chao that are just so difficult that it isn't fun anymore. Now I will say that I never played a Sonic game with a Chao Guarden befor, but I believe that interacting with them in the games are way less difficult than the Chao in this list. So here I'm makeing a list of what I think are the five most difficult Chao in the RP. Why only five? Because there may be alot of Chao in the RP, there aren't that many that are really difficult. Also, please keep in mind that this isn't my top five anoying Chao, in fact some Chao on this list are my personal favorites. These aren't Chao I dislike, but more of the Chao I had trouble RPing though. Also one note: This list is not to insult the chao in any way. It just to share my opinion about them. With that said, let's begin. Number 5 This one was actually harder to think of than the other four on this list. Like I said, there aren't that many Chao that I think are really difficult. So for this one, it's just the Chao that are difficult sometimes. With that said, there were two Chao that fited this spot, but only one stood out. That would be Smerk. Smerk Don't get me wrong, Smerk is one of my most favorite Chao in the RP. But there are some moments where Smerk doesn't become fun to play through. Like his most recent appearance with all thouse baby Chao. After the first baby hatched, Smerk was quite abusive to it, even trying to suffocate it at one point. And when the had more babies he continues to be harsh on them. I'll admit, I think when he tried to act like one of the babies is funny, but for me Smerk became to harsh for them. And when the first bunch fly away, Smerk becomes heart broken. Now how does that make sence again? Basicly he just ignored and probally abused them for the most part, and now he tries to stop them out of love? And he still continues to abuse the first two born. And it doesn't really help that when the second bunch hatched and flew away that he tried to kill on of them by throwing a rock at one's head. Thankfully Tilly cought the rock befor it did anything. However, I still love Smerk. He's funny, he's part of the main characters, and the mother son bond between Smerk and Sia is cute. Which is why Smerk's Number 5. Number 4 Some of you are probally thinkin that the Triplette Chao babies from the future are gonna be on this list. Well, your right. But although the job gets done by all three together, each one of them are either more or less difficult than the other. For Number 4, the triplette i think is the least difficult is Chao 1. Chao 1 For me, Chao 1 is the most level headed of the three. He seemes to be smarter than the other two even for a newborn and could be like a type of leader of the trio. But he's on this list for a reason. Chao 1 is still difficult to play with in the RP. In fact, in his most recent appearance I think is probally one of the most difficult moments for the triplettes. The fact that he pees on Yoko, hijacks the van, and not to mention when he and his siblings just flies out the wormhole when Yoko threw them in. Unless newborn Chao are strong enough to fly out of a hole that sucks you in when you're in rang, that doesn't make much sence. But the reason he's Number 4 is because he does become nicer to Yoko when she cried while the other two continued to go around causing chaos. Speaking of that... Note: Yoko crying was fake was originaly going to be a way to get the Chao settaled down. This idea was cut when CM came home. Number 3 I'll just say it now, all three triplettes are on this list, but in indevidual places. So the second most/least difficult Chao of the three is Chao 2. Chao 2 As I see it, Chao 2 is the triplette that isn't...very bright. But it does recive a award for one of the most difficult Chao in the RP. I mean, when Yoko tried to give him and his brothers a bath, he ran out with Chao 1 while peeing. Than he proceeded to jump on Iggy's chest while peeing. I mean, it's difficult, akward, and gross how he pees through that whole thing. It's like he has a blater problem or something. Two words to discribe Chao 2: Disgustingly Difficult. Number 2 You all know witch Triplette is left. And you probally know why he's higher than his brothers. Chao 3 By far the most difficult ofthe three. I'll say this in the simplest way. Chao 3...is a jerk. He's real jerk. He abuses his brother, mostly Chao 2. His behavior is unstandable, and almost every time Yoko acts kind to him, he either hits her, pees on her, or gives a bad additude. And he's even more difficult when you remember that Yoko, as a Chao Whisperer, knows what a Chao needs to be happy. And just about every time the line"Yoko: *clams down Chao 3*" he just doesn't comply. About 75% of his difficulty is, for me, unneccisary. Recap So if Chao 3 is this bad, than what could possibly beat him? I'll tell you, but first, recap. Number 5: Smerk Number 4: Chao 1 Number 3: Chao 2 And Number 2: Chao 3 Number 1 This scean pretty much shows why this Chao is this high. Just watch and you'll know what I mean. **Luna: *goes to the house Team Mystery is staying at and come back to Curious with warm milk and cheese* Curious: *spits on Luna* Bleh! Curious: *babbles frustratedly* Curious: *jumps into the river and flails around in the current* Luna: ! *runs after him* *it sweeps him off a water fall* Luna: *grabs him befor he fell* Luna: You need to be carefull, you almost fell. *walks back to the others and offers soft fruits to Curious* Curious: *poops* Wreck-It: Ew... Curious: Hiyah! *flings it at Luna and runs, then trips* Curious: *gets back up and runs some more and climbs a tree* Curious: *screams at the heroes* Crash Man: IT HATES YOU! *laughs* Luna: *dodges it* Curious, stop! *walks to Curiouse and climbs the tree**in a friendly tone* Curious, it's ok. Please come back down. Curious: *shakes his head* Curious: *sits on the branch and crosses his arms* Luna: Please? It could be dangerouse for you up here. Curious: *goes into a gray cocoon and his emote ball becomes swirly, and he looks sad* *the cocoon becomes thicker and thicker and less transparent* Luna: *climbs up next to Curiouse* It's alright. *hold him in a motherly way* There there. It will all be alright, I promiss. Please calm down. *eventually, it begins to become transparent again, but Curious is gone* Luna: ! Crash Man: ! *the cocoon disappears* Luna: *looks around* Curious? Curious?!** Yeah... That just says it all, doesn't it? Curious This Chao, who actually was cute and fun to play with just all the sudden turned into a Chao who's so difficult it's not funny in any way. Curious at first was scared by Team Mystery because of the chaos that happened in the dark when he got out of Wreck-It Ralph's overals. Than he becomes more friendly towards them, mainly Luna. Though out this whole time I saw no difficulty with Curious. Even what it got eaten by that plant thing, Curious was still fun to play with. He in fact expanded the moment with Team Mystery longer than I though it would, witch is why he's one of my favorite Chao in the RP. But than all the sudden he became so difficult that it wasn't fun anymore. Befor the sceans you saw, Qwark said that Curious was hungry because he didn't eat since he was born. But when Luna tries to feed him something he liked, that's when the nightmare started. What mad it worst is that it says on his page that he died from bad treatment. That's so not true! Through out that whole scean Luna was being as caring and loving to him as she was befor. She tried to feed him, she tried to calm him down, she ever flippin' saved him from falling off a waterfall! And even than Curiouse continued to act out of hand. I do feel sad that he died, but he dies in the more unreasonable, un neccisary, and most out of hand difficult way ever! That's why Curious is the most difficult Chao in the RP ever. I'm SierraSia, and I really hope there won't be anymore rediculously difficult Chao in the RP. They're cute, but not as cute when you can't find yourself to have fun with them. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts